xweek
by rosalinda pink
Summary: To make the mutant-human relationship better, Xavier has invited some human teens to come live as x-men for a week, most of them not liking the idea. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-When are you gonna learn that i own nothing!

* * *

><p>The bus full of students came to a screeching halt before the gates of the Institute. Today was the day. The day when the world would finally know what happened in the bottom floor of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, the day when a group of young humans would start a week as x-men.<p>

* * *

><p>The gates swung open with a heavy sigh and the young mutants came out of their beloved home to welcome their guests. Glances of fear, curiosity and excitement were exchanged between each of the humans. <em>Was this safe?<em>

"We are glad to welcome those of you who will be staying with us today…" Cyclops announced before he was interrupted by a heavily accented voice saying "Ve don't vant to bore zem zo death Scott, and you are very boring."

A low chuckle could be heard from the one only known as Rogue who soon joined her brother "If he doesn't bore _us_ ta death first, wer mutahnt but evahn we cahn't handle yar endlahs tahlkin."

"Yeah, they like probably already want to like run away."

This caused all the mutants, apart from their fearless leader, to burst out laughing. The crowd looked at the joking teenagers with slight fear and unease. Was there a hidden message in those lines or were they really just joking around?

Jean was the first to recover from her giggles and immediately noticed the crowd's unease. "Please, come in. We don't bite" she said with a charming smile. The other mutants soon followed her lead and welcomed the students in.

* * *

><p>Leia looked around the huge mansion. How many people lived here? She was suddenly tapped on the shoulder by the slender brunette mutant. She jumped and turned around to glare at her. What did she want?<p>

"I'm sorry if I like scared you but you like seemed to be like daydreaming and I didn't want you to like lose everyone because we're like gonna go down to the danger-room and you like need a code"

She seemed so nice. _Snap out of it! She is a _**Mutant**! The girl smiled at her again and stuck out her hand with a happy "Like I'm Katherine, but like call me Kitty!" _Wow, this girl sure was perky. Would it be bad to be rude? Probably. _Leia took 'Kitty's' hand and replied. "Leia"

* * *

><p>Kitty looked at Leia, she had seemed nice but now she was starting to doubt her judgement; this girl was kind off rude. She hadn't even smiled and that didn't seem like her natural state, like Rogue. She wasn't about to give up just yet, though.<p>

She smiled again and said with an almost forced happiness "Like, just follow me."

* * *

><p>AN-Tanks for reading! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- ya'll know i don't own anything!

* * *

><p>Leia looked at a short hairy man who looked like he wouldn't mind going through hell and back.<p>

"Alright kids, the names Logan; Wolverine for you. I do the training sessions for the x-men and new mutants. You guys however aren't gonna be my problem. Your gonna answer to Shadowcat. Half-Pint."

The slender brunette, Kitty, stepped forward and put her hands on her hips while looking them over. She figured it would be hard to train humans but these guys seemed beyond a challenge. The guys were mostly jocks who hated them and would make a huge deal out of the fact that she was A, a girl and B, younger then them. The girls looked like they had never even run before.

As the x-men left, Kitty decided it was time to start.

"Ooookay, like listen up. You like probably don't like know me. I'm Kitty but like in here, the name is like Shadowcat"

"Why do you have such a stupid name, Freak!" one of the jocks told her before bursting into laughter.

Kitty shot him a glare that even Iceman would find cold and simply phased into the ground before reappearing behind the now shocked jock. She slowly whispered: "That's why."

Kitty then walked through him and decided it was time to start their 'training'.

"Now that we're like done with that, lets like start. Who of you has like any, and I like mean any, fighting experience."

All the jocks stepped forward, puffing up their chests, trying to look all high and mighty. Kitty grimaced. She knew the sort off thing these guys considered 'fighting' and it didn't impress her in the slightest.

"Bet you can't beat one of us without your powers, _mutie_!" He said it with such loathing, and in their _home._

"I like wouldn't call us that in like here, because this is like were we like live and we don't like like to be called that. Secondly, I could like totally beat you without like using my powers.

* * *

><p>AN- Please review. I love writing this but i'll stop if no-one wants me to write<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Can you at least let me dream?

* * *

><p>Chap 3<p>

Katherine Pryde sat on the jock she had just beaten up with a smirk on her pink lips. It had taken less than a few minutes to beat the clumsy, if not incapable, jock who now lay on the ground.

_The__jock__ran__straight__at__her,__Kitty__smiled__lightly;__this__was__just__too__easy.__She__dropped__down__and__threw__her__foot__under__him__making__him__fall__to__the__floor__in__front__of__her.__Of__course,__he__didn__'__t__have__the__brains__to__just__stay__down__and__instead__he__got__up,__let__out__a__pathetic__battle__cry__and__threw__his__fist__towards__the__slender__brunette__before__him.__Before__the__jock__even__came__near__her__with__his__fist,__Kitty__had__dodged__and__kicked__him__in__the__face__before__throwing__him__down,__hard.__There__was__a__loud__groan__as__the__jock__once__again__fell__to__the__floor,__this__time__staying__there._

She smiled at the memory, it sure had been fun to get revenge for all the hateful names she had been called. Sure, it was wrong to want revenge and beat up complete morons like this guy…yada yada yada. Oh scratch that, they totally deserved it; it was justice.

The pretty brunette stood up gracefully, still having a slight smile on her pink lips. Leia was in shock. This girl, no mutant, had looked so weak, like all those girls who completely failed gym and didn't actually care. Boy was she wrong. This sweet, innocent looking girl had just beaten up a tall, strong jock within the span of a few minutes!

She was shocked, to say the least. She'd never been able to stand up for herself, but now, now she could learn to, now she could be strong. She wanted that. After all, she hated the way she was treated at school. Strangely enough, she didn't feel sorry for the **human**jock and instead really liked Kitty, the **mutant**! It confused her, a lot.

Kitty, no, Shadowcat, caught her eyes and smiled before clearing her throat and telling all of them "These were like really simple techniques, that you will like learn. But like first, everybody, like 5 laps around the like mansion!"

They were hurried outside by Kitty and found that a path had been set up for them. All the girls looked absolutely horrified but before they could complain Kitty told them to "Run!" Leia smirked at this; she herself was, after all, a reasonably good runner

After 5 long laps around the mansion, which had a surprisingly large amount of surprises; like the ground suddenly turning into ice, Leia was panting heavily. Panting, of course, was better than moaning, which most of the other girls were doing.

"Ok, what I like have here, is like a list of who you're like sharing a room with and the like room number, Leia, your like with me and Rogue"

Standing in shock, Leia blinked her eyes, She had to share a room with two **mutants**!

* * *

><p>AN-Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I've tried to reply to everyone's reviews, they really helped! I know that this chapter is pretty short but I'm horrible at writing long chapters and I just thought this was a good spot to stop! Please Review! Pretty Please?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- If only

* * *

><p>Chap4<p>

As Leia made her way to her assigned room she felt an incredible mixture of fear, excitement and worry, forcing her to want to run, jump out of the window and just go the hell inside! What was wrong with her? She was just sharing a room with two girls!

_Yeah,__two__**mutant**__girls!_A snide mental voice replied, it was probably laughing evilly as well but she just couldn't see it. Taking an enormous gulp of air, Leia opened the door and…

"OMG! I like looooooooove your shirt!" A girl squealed, Kitty squealed.

"Give da poor gahl a breahk, Kit" A strongly accented drawl told the hyper brunette. Leia saw that it was a Goth, a beautiful brunette Goth with two white stripes in her hair, she wondered why.

The girl with funny stripes and clothes which covered every inch of bare skin turned towards her and, smiling a sort off half smile, said "Ah'm Rogue, nahce ta meet ya. Crahzeh ovah there is Kitty, but ah guess ya alreahdeh know thaht."

Shocked, all Leia could do was just stare at two mutants, completely dumb founded. They were so human! She had been taught how mutants were dangerous, monsters, horrible, cruel, rude, inhuman, not like normal people, evil, and so on, and so on. These girls were none of the listed.

"Uhm, can you like hear me? Rogue do you like think she'll like faint?"

"It's posahble"

Leia wasn't given a chance to join into the conversation about whether she would faint or not because at that moment a loud and worried '_We__need__you__in__Scott__'__s__room,__NOW!__'_

Now Leia knew she had lost it, she was hearing voices in her head but she was once again not given the chance to speak and instead just dragged through a wall by the small but strong brunette. Wait; **through** a wall?

* * *

><p>Kitty was running through everything in her way while dragging Leia and holding onto Rogue's gloved hand. She had a vague idea what was wrong, she just needed to have her worries confirmed, and they were. The moment the girls stepped through the last wall they saw what was so terribly amiss. Duncan and Scott were sharing a room.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- I'm not really happy with this chapter but i figured it was sort of necessary to set up the whole Duncan and Scott thing and yeh i know it's really short and ya'll can kill me for it but then you won't get anymore. Anyway, I'll try and make the next chapter longer, and better.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Do people actually believe i own anything?

AN- I've been asked to add Piotr and pair him with Kitty, I just want people to know that I won't because I base this completely of evo and other fics I've read and I don't actually like Piotr as a character and I'm a total Lancitty (LancexKitty) fan, I hope that this won't stop people from reading my fic, I just don't want to keep being asked to put Piotr in.

So I figured I would put my note in front so I can reply to reviews at the end, sorry for the long lecture on not adding Piotr, just had to add it, anyway, thank you to everyone who is reading this and even more thanks to those who are reviewing! Anyway, sorry for the wait but I think that this chapter is a whole lot better than the last and please don't forget to review! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Chap 5<p>

Duncan, stupidly, lunged for Scott, throwing his full weight at him. Scott dodged easily and threw in a small yet effective kick, which hit Duncan, hard. The ends of Rogues lips turned up in a slight smile. They all shared the same thought at that point, well, all except the blonde jock; Duncan was going down.

Kitty enjoyed watching the beginning of the fight; the idiot was finally getting what he deserved. From the corner of her eye she saw Rogue smirking, she was enjoying it too, at least, before the annoying and unwanted interruption from the Professor in their minds telling them to _stop __the __fighting __immediately!_

With an exasperated sigh, Kitty started to slowly move towards the fighting boys but was forced to halt by a red beam landing in front of her slim body. Lifting her eyes at lightning speed Shadowcat found Scott closing his eyes, Rogue ready to pounce, Leia in shock and Duncan leering at the now blinded mutant.

Crouching down like the animal from which she found her name; Shadowcat sprang towards the blonde attacking her teammate, dug her pick nails into his shoulders and phased herself and the jock through the ground. Falling further and further, through the layer separating Scott's, and now Duncan's, room and the hall, and then further. They were racing towards the ground and Shadowcat knew what to do now, she stopped phasing.

Breaking Shadowcats fall was Duncan, the jock suffering the most. This idea once again made Shadowcat feel a sense of justice. Yep, he deserved it.

The blonde jock let out a load groan as Shadowcat gracefully landed on top of him and quickly threw her petite body back with a spectacular back handspring, landing perfectly on the floor. Shaking the glossy brunette bangs from her face Shadowcat fixed Duncan a cold glare, how dare he? This was their home, their safe haven.

"Freak" It was a small mutter but Shadowcats well trained ears could easily identify the words; she knew he was talking to her but…

"Who are you like talking to?" She said with a fake smile plastered across her rosy lips.

"I'm talking to you. Freak!" He was smirking now, as if he knew something she didn't, wrong.

"The only _freak_I can like see here is a blonde like jock" Now she was smirking.

"I don't go through ceilings"

"You like just did"

He gave a low growl and lunged at her, this guy had serious anger management problems.

The pathetic jock didn't notice the small smirk on her pale pink lips, he was much too stupid to, but it would have been a clear signal, as obvious as a huge road sign, had it been anyone else; Shadowcat was about to phase. And phase she did. The blonde jock, who was considered handsome and a role model to many others, fell straight through her slim body and did not stop until his feet were suddenly lifted of the ground by an invisible power, or a telepath.

Jean Grey, with her tall willowy frame dangling in the air the way a fairy's body would, held her strong arms outstretched before her, her slender fingers in a shape that seemed to be holding Duncan in the air. Her emerald green eyes holding his angered ones as her calm yet commanding voice rang through the hall; "Duncan, stop."

* * *

><p><strong>Magicrazy101- Thank you so much for your review, I hope you like this chapter as well<strong>

**Phoenixpath of Owlclan- Thank you so much and i guess the chapter ends your wondering**

**Megami-Chan- Thank you but as you can see I'm really bad at long chapters, it usually just feels like it has a good end before I go anywhere near 1000 words, but I'll sure keep trying. And as mentioned before; there will be no Piotr. **

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds- Hmm... I guess it will, oh well, no-one likes Duncan anyway! (no offense to Duncan fans if there are any) Thank you for your review!**

**Adelphe24- Thank you so much for your review, I sure will do that and to answer your question I guess they don't really have an opinion of him yet, they probably just think of him as another mutant freak, though I may add Leia talking to Kitty and Rogue about Wolverine or something like that later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I think we know I don't own anything! sadly );

AN- Sorry for making you wait so long! I don't even have an excuse except for my teachers trying to kill me by homework, wonder if that's possible? Anyway, thanks for reading my fic so far and putting up with me, I just love all of you so much, please do review, they make me really happy and sometimes give me ideas and make me write faster! Now I'm going to shut up.

* * *

><p>"Duncan, stop"<p>

The two words were commanding, the type of command that immediately forced obedience, and for a record 5 seconds, the command held Duncan, stopped Duncan. Sadly, those 5 seconds didn't last.

Once again, Duncan's eyes lit with anger, this time directed at the beautiful redhead. His stupidity seemed to magically rise from its already outstanding level to a platform where the word 'stupid' was no where near enough to describe it. The moronic jock started fighting telekinesis with physical force.

Shadowcat watched with amazement as the blonde thrashed helplessly in the air, wondering when his anger would cool. She wondered why he hated them this much, they had never really done anything to him. No, more like the other way around.

With this realization Kitty, not Shodawcat, spoke in her strong valley girl accent: "Duncan, just like give up. You're not gonna like be able to like break Jeans telekinesis by like trying to hit it."

The only reply she got was a low growl and a look from Jean.

With a sigh, Kitty turned and broke into a sprint towards the Professor's office. Why was she the one always running around the mansion for others? Oh yeah, because she was always told to by Jean or Scott and she got to places fastest, if you exclude Kurt from the race.

Phasing straight into the Professor's office, Kitty managed to give a half hearted knock before completely stepping into the light space. Talking quickly and matter of factly, a complete professional, Shadowcat briefed her superior of the situation: "Duncan's like fighting Jean! Stupidly! He thinks he can like struggle out of her like telekinesis!"

The professor nodded and told her to return to the fight and to keep it under control. Now how was she going to do that?

Annoyed with her assignment being a real life version of mission impossible, Kitty sprinted through the long corridors, soon finding herself startled by the group surrounding the no longer elevated blonde jock and… wolverine?

Turning intangible, Kitty made her way past a stunned Leia, through a bored Rogue and ended up next to a cuddling and sickening Scott and Jean; she felt a strong urge to vomit. No-one in the large mansion, and that's a lot of people, understood how they managed to deal with the horrifying couple, let alone how the two were able to survive each other. After all, Scott _was_beyond stuck up and Jean _was_a total drama queen.

"You hear me bub?"

Kitty's train of thought on the nauseating lovebirds was forced to a halt at the sound of Wolverine's gruff, commanding and slightly angry voice.

"Y-y-ye-e-es" The blonde jock wasn't so tough anymore. Nope, he was just a big scardy-cat, a complete wimp.

Wolverine gave a last growl and then the ever so familiar 'snikt' of his claws retracting was heard, leaving the teens alone once again.

Leia's dark eyes were wide. That man, the small yet strong looking one from the training, sure was scary. His powers didn't seem that amazing though, not like the red-head, Jean was it, who had floated in the air easily _and_seemed to have held up Duncan.

Duncan, Leia had to admit that she might have a small crush on the star player for her school's football team, who wouldn't? Well… That was probably a pretty stupid question considering the scene she had just witnessed. Jean used to but now seemed completely happy with Scott, Taryn's former boyfriend, Rogue and Kitty seemed to have enjoyed his humiliation, Kitty having thrown him through the floor, and she was sure it was safe to guess they didn't like him very much, or not at all for that matter. But that was only three girls, right? Right?

"Are ya okah sugah?"

Leia focused on the source of the heavily accented voice, finding her two roommates, could she call them friends, looking at her with concern

"Uhm…I'm fine." She definitely needed better replies.

"How about we like talk about in like our room, I'm sure we can like make you feel better."

She stared at the two mutants, girls, no mutants, but they were still girls…ah hell, scratch all of that. She was going to have to have a girl talk with two mutants, girls.

* * *

><p><strong>EvrAnge- THank you so much and I'm glad that you are<strong>

**Anonymous- Thank you and I sure do try!**

**CiCi The Awesome- I'm glad you like it and I sure do hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Adelphe24- Your welcome and thanks for reviewing, I think I'll have Leia talk about Wolverine in the next chapter though, thanks for the idea**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- We all know that I don't own a thing or there would be a season 5!

AN- Yeh, I know my update is late, but i had a holiday without my computer and then a bunch of homework trying to kill me! Can you blame a 14 year old for being busy? Anyway, please review and thanks so much for reading and reviewing before, I love all of you forever!

* * *

><p>Chap 7<p>

She felt like she was walking straight to her death, _say bye bye to Leia world. _She didn't know what they were going to do to her, torture her maybe? Attack? They were mutants, anything could happen. They hadn't done anything like that to her before though, and now, as she walked down the painfully long corridor, all the two girls, _mutants_, did was shower her with worried glances, great.

Once they got to their, and now her, room Kitty grabbed the two girls and was about to do the really freaky walk-through-stuff-like-a-ghost-thing when Leia raised a slightly shaky hand and threw them a small and, dare she say, scared "please".

The girls looked at each other and she briefly wondered if one was telepathic but quickly pushed that thought away, it was stupid. All the look was, was the same silent girl communication she herself had shared with her friends countless times. Nothing mutant about it, she was becoming seriously paranoid. Great.

Once the three had entered, through the door mind you, Rogue sat down on a chair and Kitty on the bad, seeming perfectly normal. Well, don't judge a book by its cover, especially not a mutant book.

"Leia, are you like scared of us, because we could like totally leave you alone if you want that." Goodness, the brunette mutant seemed so…worried, maybe desperate. Leia searched for ulterior motives but there didn't seem to be any; and that's when it hit her, all this sweet girl wanted was a friend. A wave of sadness and guilt hit Leia as she looked at the pair of teenage superheroes and social outcasts; they just needed proof that there were still non-mutants out there who didn't hate them by default.

"No, no I…I don't want you to leave" Wow, she sounded feebly, weak.

The short, pathetic response did the trick though because Kitty smiled a huge, blinding smile and even Rogue's lift ever so slightly in the corners.

"Ok…, so did you like see Duncan's face, he totally deserved that!" Kitty's high pitched laugh was followed by Rogue's low chuckle and even Leia, as much as she tried not to, cracked up at the mental image of Duncan's expression.

"Turns out it aint us who hate da asshole, looks lahke Leia lahked it just as much"

Leia's eyes instantly widened at the mention of her name, what was she supposed to do now?

"Well, you can't really blame him, that guy with the claws is _scary_!"

"Are you like actually defending him?" The two girls had identical looks of disbelief, well done Leia.

"It's just that…well…you know… he _is_ human" The hurt was evident on the two girls faces.

"Well, we gotta go Kit, Wolverine doesn't rahly lahke late comers."

"Yeh, uhm…see ya Leia"

Leia had soon found a Asian girl when walking around the mansion wondering what to do.

"You must be one of the human kids, hi, I'm Jubilation but please call me Jubilee, Jubilation is so long and formal. Oh, I didn't tell you my powers yet; I make fireworks!"

That was a lot of information to take in, but the girl seemed nice enough and making enemies probably wasn't the best course of action so Leia smiled and gave a "I'm Leia"

Soon though, Leia was being dragged through corridor after corridor by Jubilee since they could watch the x-men train because there were new people, meaning humans like Leia herself, and that it was so much fun because Wolverine usually threw loads of things at the mutants. Leia wasn't so sure if she wanted to see this but went along anyway.

Five minutes later found Leia standing among humans and what Jubilee called the 'New Mutants' and of course, the scary ass hell Wolverine. They were all staring down at the fast moving figures. There were spins, flips, flashes, figures moving in and out of walls, optic blasts shooting at blinding speeds, screams, just about everything flying, scary looking burning…spikes?, dark clouds of some kind of gasss and an overwhelming amount of falling robots. They were winning, something Leia could never imagine doing in that situation.

She heard a sharp intake of breath coming from a certain blonde jock and couldn't help the smirk creeping over her face; Duncan was going to think twice before attacking any of her friends. Wait, friends?

By the time the training seemed to be over everyone, but Wolverine, on the observation deck seemed to be impressed. Wolverine, however, didn't seem satisfied.

"That's all for today but tomorrow I'm putting in a sentinel because this is obviously to easy"

A collective groan came from the team in the danger room.

"Now get out of my danger room, Shadowcat you have a training to lead in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy in the Sky with Dimonds -Thank you for the review and I have tried to work on bith of those things but to me all the characters are supposedly really good looking, but I'll keep trying. Thanks again.<strong>

**adelphe24 -Thank you so much and I know there isn't too much Wolverine here but I'll keep trying, he just isn't really that much part of this story yet.**

**whitechocolate14 - Thank you, I sure will try**

**CiCi The Awesome - Thanks loads and I do plan too make fun of him shamelessly, i just can't help it!**


End file.
